villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Runette Forton
Cardinal Runette Forton, also knownas Medusa, is a minor atagonist in the video game Tales of Zestiria, and the main antagonist of the third volume of the game's manga adaptation Tales of Zestiria: A Time of Guidance. She is an adaptation of Medusa (mythology). History Runette was a young woman from a poor background who, by diligent service to the Church of Rolance, rose to a position of significant influence as the church's Cardinal, being second only to Pope Masedra. After the Pope abandoned the church and mysteriously disappeared, Forton took complete control of the Church, performing many miracles to demonstrate to the people her closeness to the Lord Seraph Mateolus. Her miracles were the result oof dark powers given to her by Symonne and Lunarre, servants of The Lord of Calamity, and came across as suspicious to Captain Sergei Strelka, and he asked Shepherd Sorey and his companion Rose (as well as the seraphim Mikleo, Edna, Lailah, and Dezel) to investigate. Upon entering her cathedral, Sorey's group were horrified by the ultra-realistic stone statues that strew the hallways, and even more so when Forton stepped down from the altar and told them that the statues were humans whom she had given "The gift of eternity". She then said to Sorey "If a moment's pain can be easedby the flow of time, then perhaps the same can be said for their eternal suffering. Humans have no concept of eternity... they have to make an effort to understand it... so I shall educate them!" At this point, she shed her human form, becominga reptilian-esque monster with serpents for hair. Recognising her as a being who had also called herself Medusa, Lailah demanded that Dorey and the others not look at herin her new form, since her eyes would turn them to stone. When Sorey asked why she would do this to her own people, Forton answered "Fear and uncertainty unite the hearts of many, and by uniting thehearts of the many downtrodden we can lead this empire to victory" (In the war against Hyland). The two argued philosophies before Rose slashed at Medusa with her blade, shielded from her gaze by Dezel, who fought her further using the wind (which he had powers over). Rose and Sorey then armatized with their seraphs, and began to use their arrows and blades to attempt to purify Runette and turn her back into the good-hearted human she once was. Rose was eventually able to bind her with chains that she and Dezel created from the earth, but after no purification methods worked, Runette declared that it could not work, because the powers she had were not Malevolence-based, declaring that she had given up her life for the sake of Rolance, that she was not corrupt, and that she had a responsibility to her flock and the world. Sorey pointed out her hypocrisy, noting that she had only followed her own selfish desires, and had only manipulated others into following her, not acted as their servant as she had believed. Rose was saddened by the sight of Runette this way, telling Sorey that, while she believed that Runette's intentions had always been goof, she had corrupted hersef to the core and lost herself completely. All the while, Runette raved manically about how the Shepherd's duties were inferior to her own and how she was uniquely placed to save her country. Dezel even noted that Runette was too far gone to be saved, asking Sorey "What is there of her to save?". While Sorey deliberated over what to do with Runette, Rose stabbed the Cardinal through the heart, killing her. Category:Tales Series Villains Category:Female Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Serial Killers Category:Abusers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Monsters Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Dark Priests Category:Dark Messiah Category:God Wannabe Category:Mentally Ill